My What If Story
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: What if at the orphanage Tigress met Po first and they became friends before she met Shifu? This is how I think what would have happened. Please review
1. A Friend

Disclaimer: I do not Own Any Kung Fu Panda Characters

My What If Story

Chapter 1: A Friend

All the kids at the Bau Yu Orphanage waited anxiously for Mr. Ping to arrive. He was a kindly gray goose who did puppet shows for them. His son Po was a black and white panda with jade eyes. Normally he was too nervous to be around the other kids for most people made fun of him because of his weight and being clumsy. But his dad wanted him to come so here he was surrounded by kids that didn't have any moms or dads. Po was saddened by this so he thought it would be nice to have the kids be cheered up and who knows he might make some friends here. But the second he set his paws through the door the other children looked at him and snickered at his weight and when he went up to them to say hi he tripped over his own two feet. "Nice work fatty maybe you should watch where you're going," snickered a duck boy. They all went over to Mr. Ping to watch the puppet show and Po decided to go somewhere quiet. He slipped passed the caregiver and walked down the halls and saw room after room of kids drawing happy pictures and toys everywhere. Then his attention was taken to an iron door at the end of the darkened hall. Po glanced at it and felt drawn to it and pressed his ear to the door. He swore on a stack of dumplings that he heard crying and gently opened the door. The room was pitch black and looked tore up.

"He-hello is anyone in here?" Po asked as he looked around the darkened room. He heard a rustling sound but didn't see anything. Just then two golden eyes stared at him from the darkness.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked a cold voice.

"I am sorry to have bothered you. My name is Po I just thought I would come in here to see if everything was okay. I thought I heard crying," Po said calmly trying to hide his fear.

"Are you afraid?" the voice asked.

"In all honesty a little but maybe if you would come out to the light and I saw you," Po said trying to see who the eyes belonged to.

"Good because you should be afraid," the voice said and out stepped a young female orange and black striped tiger cub. She wore a red vest and had golden eyes and was glaring at Po. "I am Tigress, Tigress the monster," she snarled. When Po saw Tigress he was transfixed on her as she glared at him.

"You have pretty eyes," Po said gently. This took Tigress by surprise no one ever said anything nice about her especially not her eyes. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her.

"I guess," Tigress said unsure of what to make of this panda boy.

"I am a monster too watch," Po said with a smile. Maybe if he made the tiger girl laugh then she would feel better. She looked so sad and judging by the room she was in. She had every reason to be for her room was very depressing. Po made his ears all pointed and he stood on his tiptoes and hunched his back and held up his paws and started making fake growling noises and stalking towards Tigress. Tigress looked at him like he lost his mind but couldn't help but smile for he did look sort of funny. Yet, the room was dark and Po tripped over a sheet and landed on his back and in front of Tigress. "Now you can be the monster and chase me around," Po said grinning trying to get Tigress to play with him. Tigress's smiled faded and she looked away from him holding herself.

"You don't understand, I am not a pretend monster I am a real one," she said shedding a tear.

"What do you mean you are a real one?" Po asked getting up and facing her. Tigress showed Po a piece of wood and crushed it too dust.

"That was so cool can you teach me how to do that?" Po asked as his eyes widened with excitement.

"Aren't you afraid of that?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"Why would I be afraid of you breaking a piece of wood?" Po asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am really strong for my age doesn't that scare you?" she asked him.

"Uh if I say no will you get mad?" Po asked her cautiously. Tigress looked at him with disbelief. Every time she broke something due to her strength the other kids ran in fear.

"What about these, do these scare you?" Tigress asked showing Po her claws.

"Um why would your nails be scary?" Po wondered thinking she was a bit weird. Cool but a little weird.

"No I have claws aren't you afraid and I have sharp teeth don't they scare you?" Tigress wondered as Po looked at her with a kind face.

"Um you are a tiger you are supposed to have those things. Why should I be afraid of that?" Po asked.

"Because everyone else is that is why they call me a monster," Tigress explained.

"I don't think you are a monster. I think you are nice a little weird but nice. And don't feel bad if I call you weird I am the King of Weird," Po said bowing to her. Tigress couldn't help but smile for something about this panda made her want to smile.

"You don't think I am a monster?" Tigress asked him.

"No I don't think you are a monster," Po told her. "Could we start over?" he asked. "My name is Po," Po said holding out his paw for Tigress to shake.

"I am Tigress," Tigress said shaking his paw but she squeezed too tight.

"Ow, man that is some grip," Po said rubbing his now sore paw.

"Sorry told you I was strong," Tigress said feeling bad and thinking Po would now see her as a monster.

"It is okay I just won't challenge you to any arm wrestling competitions," Po said chuckling and Tigress laughed back.

"So, what brings you here? Are you an orphan too?" Tigress asked him.

"Uh no, me and my dad came here to do a puppet show for the kids but the other kids didn't want to play with me because I am fat and clumsy," Po said frowning.

"I don't care if you are clumsy and you are a panda so you are supposed to be a bit heavy," Tigress said gently as she was trying to get a smile back on Po's face.

"Thanks hey want to play together?" Po asked with a smile.

"Um sure," Tigress said returning the smile.

Po tapped her on the shoulder and said ", Tag you are it." Then scampered around the room laughing happily and Tigress began to chase him. The caregiver went looking for Po and found Tigress's door open. Fear overtook her as she rushed into the room but stopped suddenly when she saw Po and Tigress playing. Tigress was actually smiling and Po was laughing as he chased Tigress around the room. The caregiver stood in disbelief and didn't know what to think. All the other children were afraid of Tigress even the adults but this little panda boy was happily playing with her. Shaking her head the caregiver left the children alone and went to watch the other kids. Po was so happy that he made a new friend and Tigress was happy because she now had a friend.

Author's Note: I might make this story a chapter story but let me know if I should continue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. A Horrible Incident

Chapter 2: A Horrible Incident

Tigress waited by the orphanage door to see if Po would come today. For the past four months he always came whenever he could. He told Tigress that some days he had to help his dad at their noodle shop which Tigress found interesting. She always wanted to go to the village to see the noodle shop. Po made all the dishes they made sound delicious and it would make Tigress's mouth water. At the orphanage all they had to eat was tofu because it was cheap and easy to make. It wasn't that Tigress hated tofu it was okay but she really wished she could eat one of the dumplings Po always talks about. "Hey monster, where is the panda? Oh he isn't coming today too bad. Guess he wised up and saw you for what you are," sneered Danny, the duck boy. He was the same duck who called Po fat when Po first came to the orphanage.

"Just shut up and go away Danny. Po will be here he promised he would," Tigress snapped hiding her fear.

"And you believed him man you are stupid," Danny cackled and stomped off. A tear fell from her face as she thought maybe Po wouldn't be coming today. Just then the doors opened and in popped a familiar face.

"Hey Ti, sorry I am late," Po said smiling gently.

"Po, you made it!" Tigress cried happily. She pounced on him and looked down at him with a smile.

"Easy Ti, you will crush the present I brought you," Po said gently.

"You brought me a present?" Tigress said in disbelief.

"Sure get off for a second and I will show you," Po said as he hid something behind his back. Tigress did as she was told and wondered what Po would have brought her. No one ever brought her a present so this was a new experience for her. "Well remember how you said that you wanted to try one of the dumplings at my dad's shop?" Po asked her fighting a smile. Tigress just looked at him and nodded for she did remember quite well. "Well try one," Po said and revealed a dumpling in his paws. Tigress eyes widened as the aroma intoxicated her nose. She took the dumpling and took a bite. Her taste buds were singing it was the best thing she ever tasted. Way better than tofu any day of the week.

"Wow Po this is the best thing I ever tasted," Tigress said as she licked her paws clean.

"Thanks I made it myself, well I mean dad helped me but I made it," Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"You cooked this, wow Po this is amazing," Tigress exclaimed.

"Thanks oh and I brought a checkers board so we can play," Po said as he revealed the board to Tigress.

"Cool which color do you want to be red or black?" Tigress asked him.

"Uh I'll be red and you can be black," Po said as they sat down. They began to play unbeknown to them that the caregiver was watching them. She still couldn't believe the transformation that Tigress undertook in just a few short months. This panda boy had changed her before Po came here Tigress was always breaking things, angry, and growled at anyone who talked to her. But now she was out of her room and smiling a lot more. Hopefully the visitor that would be coming today could help her control her strength. The caregiver left to tend to the other children leaving Tigress and Po alone. Just then Danny and some of his goons went over to Po and Tigress. They all hated the fact that the monster was getting new toys and dumplings. Especially Danny for he hated Po most of all for when Tigress and him were playing outside one day Po literally ran into Danny. Po tried to apologize but Danny had a short fuse and wanted to make sure Po never came back to the orphanage.

"Hey look guys the little monster is playing a baby game with her fat and stupid friend," Danny said with a smirk. His goons laughed together. Tigress let out a growl but Po's gentle eyes told her it was okay and to ignore them. Tigress immediately calmed down and went back to their game. Danny was not happy that Po and Tigress were ignoring him. "I don't even know why you are even here fatty. Hanging out with a monster either you are really brave or just plain stupid," he sneered. Tigress held back in a growl as Po continued to ignore them. This really ticked Danny off. "Hey stupid I am talking to you!" he shouted. Finally Po got up and Tigress held her breath wondering what Po was going to do. Danny smiled for he finally got a reaction out of Po and was itching for a fight.

Instead Po turned to Tigress and said", "Come on Ti let's go finish this game in your room. It is much too loud in here for me to concentrate," Po said completely oblivious to Danny and his friends.

"Okay Po," Tigress said and slid down and walked with Po to her room.

"Hey monster get back here1" Danny yelled now started to get red. Po turned around and now had enough of Danny's comments.

He got right in Danny's face and said", Shut up. Tigress is no monster and the only idiots around here are you. You are so blind that you can't see how smart, fun, and sweet Tigress can be. She is a good friend and maybe if you guys would try to get to know her then you wouldn't see a monster. You would see what I already see a kind and gentle tiger." Tigress fought back a tear for only Po would say something that nice about her. Then Po smiled back at Tigress and took her paw and walked down the hall. Now Danny was beyond ticked no one talked to him like that. He picked up a chair and aimed it at Tigress. Then before his friends could stop him, he threw it straight at Tigress. Everything seemed to slow down as Po saw the chair coming and his eyes widened with fear. "Tigress, watch out!" Po yelled and pushed her out of the way. Tigress watched in horror as the chair smashed into Po's head and causing him to flip over and land on his back.

"Po!" Tigress yelled as she rushed to his side. Blood was on his head and he was knocked out. Tigress body trembled as she glared at Danny with such hatred.

"Oh is the kind and gentle tiger going to rip me apart?" Danny asked in a mocking tone. Tigress wanted too but if she did then everything Po said about her would be wrong. But she just couldn't let them get away with what they did to Po.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" the caregiver asked.

"It was Tigress mam; she threw a chair at poor Po because he was bugging her. We all tried to stop her but she was too strong," Danny said with fake tears. The others nodded their heads as the caregiver stared at Tigress in disbelief.

"Oh really that is not what I saw," a deep voice said. Out of the shadows came an elderly red panda with gray fur and a white beard. He was about the same size as Tigress maybe a few inches shorter and he wore a red robe and carried a staff. "From what I seen you were the one who threw the chair didn't you?" the elderly red panda said staring down at Danny. Danny was about to deny everything but the look the red panda was giving him made him confess. Danny was sent to his room without supper along with his friends for lying. The red panda walked over to Po and Tigress. Tigress shielded Po from his view scared that Po would get hurt again. "He needs help we must take him to a healer at once," the red panda said.

"You are right Master Shifu," the caregiver said bowing to him. A healer was called as quickly as possible and Po was led to an empty room and Tigress stayed by his side angry that this happened to him because he was trying to protect her.

"Have no fear um Tigress is it? Your friend will be just fine," Shifu said as he tried to comfort her by placing a paw on her shoulder.

"This was my fault, Po got hurt trying to protect me," Tigress growled.

"Yes, he is a true friend and I know a way for you to be able to protect him," Shifu said.

"How?" Tigress asked looking up at him.

"Kung Fu may be about fighting but a good master only uses it to defend people they love or who need protecting. If you knew Kung Fu that chair would have never hit Po at all," Shifu assured. "But first you must control your strength and if you want I will teach you Kung Fu so this won't happen again," Shifu promised. Tigress looked at Po and gave Shifu a determined look and bowed to him. "Good your training begins tomorrow," Shifu said and bowed to her and silently left the room. Looking back at Po a tear fell from her face.

"I am so sorry Po; I vow to become a great Kung Fu Master so no one will ever hurt you like this again. You always saw me as a friend and never a monster and for your kindness this is your reward," Tigress growled as hot tears fell from her face. Po began to stir as he held her paw.

"Tigress, don't let vengeance control you. You are better than that just remember I will protect you and you will protect me and we will protect each other," Po said his voice just above a whisper.

"I promise Po," Tigress said as the angry feeling left her and she was just happy to see Po was safe. Then Po feel back asleep and Tigress slept by his side until his dad came and took him home. On that fateful day both Po and Tigress's lives were changed forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Adopted

Chapter Three: Adopted

"Okay Tigress ready?" Po asked. Tigress tensed up and her eyes were fixed on what was in Po's paw.

"Ready," she said.

"Okay, one, two," Po began. Then he shouted", Three!" and threw what was in his paw in the air. It was a bunch of dominoes and Tigress leaped up and swiped them with her paws. She did a back flip and smiled as she showed them to Po. Yet, the smile faded when she was them broken. It was part of her training to learn to control her strength. Tigress grew angry and threw them to the ground and let out an angry roar. "Tigress calm down it is okay breathe, breathe," Po said gripping her by the shoulders. He was taking a chance for Tigress had her claws out and one wrong move and Po would be sliced and diced. Tigress looked into his jade orbs and felt calm as she put her claws back in and breathed.

"I am sorry Po, I didn't mean to roar like that," she said in an apologetic tone.

"It is fine you just got frustrated it is perfectly understandable," Po said smiling at her.

"I have been at this for months and I still can't do it," Tigress said sadly. Po hugged her and she leaned into him placing her head on his shoulder.

"You will get it I know you will," Po assured her. Then an idea came to him. Tigress was always gently around him for she didn't want to hurt him. Maybe he could use that to help her focus. "Hey Ti I want you to try something okay," Po said releasing her from the hug.

"Okay what?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"When I throw these dominoes in the air pretend they are not dominoes," Po began.

"Okay, and what are they then?" Tigress asked with a confused look.

"Pretend they are tiny ME's and I am about to fall to my death but you can save me if you catch me. But if you are too rough I could break a bone or something so act like you are hugging me. You know how careful you are with me pretend these dominoes are me," Po explained.

"What if it doesn't work?" Tigress asked.

"Then we try something else but for now let's just do this okay. Now get ready," Po told her. Tigress nodded and Po counted and threw the dominoes in the air. Yet when Tigress saw them she did not see dominoes but tiny versions of Po and they were all about to fall. She swiped them with her paws and had her eyes closed. She opened one eye and then opened her paw. All the dominoes were still in one piece.

"Hey it worked I did it. I did it!" Tigress cheered. She rushed into Po's arms and he swung her around.

"Knew you could," Po said happily. "Wait till Shifu comes tomorrow to see how you progressed. He will be so proud of you," Po said as him and Tigress high fived each other. Back at the Jade Palace Master Shifu was meditating with a very old green turtle. His name was Oogway and he was Master Shifu's Master in Kung Fu. During Tigress's training Shifu told him all about Tigress and about her panda friend Po.

"It seems the panda cools young Tigress's fiery spirit," Oogway said smiling.

"Yes, he is a nice boy," Shifu said.

"This Tigress sounds special I am sure she will be a great warrior someday," Oogway said smiling a knowing smile.

"I am sure she could be given the proper training," Shifu said.

"Too bad little Tigress is all alone at the orphanage. When Po goes home she is by herself and being called a monster at such a young age just for being different. That is so sad," Oogway said shedding a tear.

"Yes, Master it is very sad," Shifu said wiping a tear away but hiding it from Oogway. "I have been thinking Master maybe I could adopt Tigress and have her live here," Shifu said.

"Now that sounds like a good idea Shifu a very good idea," Oogway said smiling. The next day, Po had to work at the shop but promised Tigress he would be by later that night. When he was finished with his chores the sun was setting. Po begged his dad if he could go visit Tigress real quick and Mr. Ping said okay but try to be back before it got too dark. Po promised he would and ran all the way to the orphanage. He knocked on the door and the caregiver let him in. He bowed to her and went to Tigress's room.

"Hey Ti, I am here," Po said poking his head through the door and smiling. Tigress was busy packing up her things and gave Po a wide grin.

"Po I have excellent news," Tigress said happily.

"What is it Ti?" Po asked.

"I am getting adopted tomorrow," Tigress said jumping up and down.

"That is awesome Ti," Po said as he held her by the paws and jumped with her. "Who adopted you?" he asked.

"Master Shifu once he saw me complete my training of my strength he told me to pack up my things and tomorrow he was going to adopt me and I would live at the Jade Palace," Tigress said with tears in her eyes. "I never thought I would get adopted but I did I am finally getting out of here," Tigress said as she hugged Po tightly. Po's smile faded as Tigress hugged him. If Tigress went to the Jade Palace to learn more Kung Fu then Po could never see her. Only Kung Fu Master or students got to go into the Jade Palace. And last time Po checked he was neither of those things. This maybe the last time he ever saw Tigress. The only friend he ever had was going to a place that he could never go. Still he hid his sadness for Tigress deserved to get adopted and be a great Kung Fu Master so he will just keep his mouth shut and be happy for her.

"Po are you okay? You are quiet all of a sudden?" Tigress asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"Oh yeah Ti I am just so happy for you I am speechless," Po said smiling but on the inside he was crying. Soon Shifu came and Tigress asked Po the night before to meet her before she left. Po made it five minutes before Shifu and the two cubs waited for him. Shifu came and got Tigress. He could see a sad look in Po's eyes and wondered why the boy was upset. Shifu asked to talk to Po alone and he asked Po why he looked sad.

Po said," Tigress is going to the Jade Palace and I will never see her again because only Kung Fu Masters or students are allowed into the Jade Palace and I am neither. I want Tigress to be happy but she was my first friend and I will miss her dearly". He was fighting tears and Shifu sensed the devotion the panda had for Tigress.

"Do not fear Po, I will make an exception. You can still visit Tigress whenever you want but it will have to be after her training exercises and maybe you can help like you have been doing," Master Shifu said placing a paw on Po's shoulder.

"Really awesome thank you Master Shifu thank you," Po said happily as he bowed to him.

"Well everyone needs a friend and I can't take Tigress's only friend away from her so it is only fitting for her to continue to see you and you help in more ways than you know," Shifu said. He patted Po's head and led Tigress down the path towards the palace.

"Bye Po, see you tomorrow," Tigress called waving happily. Po waved and smiled for he knew that statement would be true.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

For all those who have read my what if story I decided to end it and write a sequel. It will be called a Kung Fu Panda Fairy tale. So, please be patient as I write the new story. Thank you for all your reviews I appreciate them.

Sincerely,

Shadow Teen Girl

P.S If anyone has ideas for this new story let me know and I will see what I can do.


End file.
